


Wipe Out

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Series: Wipe Out Love [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Surfing, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes blue eyes for Steve to wipe out and spiral out of control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Out

For once Steve sleeps in for a change, which is why it’s 8 o’clock by the time he strolls up to sidewalk overlooking the Pipeline at North Shore Beach.  
  
He kicks his slippers off and travels the rest of the way to the beach on foot, the feeling of the warm sand underneath his feet making him sigh happily. There’s a smile on his face when he stops for a moment and plants his ever present surfboard in the sand and closes his eyes and relishes the glowing warmth of the sun beating down his body, takes a deep breath of the salty sea air and let the crashing waves, meshed with the cries of the gulls overhead, soothe him. This is the moment he’s been waiting on.  
  
After 2 weeks of working non-stop he finally has the freedom to relax and unwind. It’s a nice day and he spares a thought to Danny and Gracie, wishing that the two could be here with him on the beach, but knowing that Danny and his daughter needed some alone time with just the two of them.  
  
_Next time_ Steve thinks.  
  
His smile turns into a grin when he thinks about all the ways to persuade Danny into letting him teach Gracie how to surf. Gracie hasn’t stopped asking for surfing lessons ever since Steve showed him some of his old Surf Tournament pictures, much to the consternation of his partner.  
  
It’s the excited sounds of amazement that finally draws him back away from his thoughts of Danny and Gracie. His eyes focus on a point up ahead where a crowd has been forming near the beach shore. He squints, a cute little frown on his face as he follows the crowd’s line of vision and then Steve can’t help but shake his head and watches amazed as a surfer carves through the water like he could bend it to his will, the waves flowing and cascading perfectly around the surfer as he suddenly enters the tube and disappears from view of Steve and the rest of the onlookers.  
  
The wave is still going strong by the time the surfer is bulleting out of the tube. _The guy has balls_ Steve thinks breathlessly, as the compact body of the surfer suddenly heads away from the lip then back, body rotating sharply into a spin as he launches his board off the wave and into a front side air-reverse, cuts back and heads back into the tube even though there’s no way he’d make it back out, with the tube beginning to collapse on itself further up ahead.  
  
There’s a brief moment where Steve’s heart is in his throat and he can hear the waves crashing in his ears as the man wipes out as he’d expected. Before he can stop and think about it his feet are moving toward the shoreline and the downed man even though he sees strong arms rising out of the water as an okay sign. Images of a forgotten past are running through his head. He´s being drawn to this man and he wants, no needs, to find out more about him.   
  
His curiosity’s been piqued in more ways than one, and Steve pats himself for remembering to wear a baggier swimming trunks as he feels his cock pulse to life, the moment he hits the water, still surging forward to meet the stranger and hears him laugh. His laughter is light, loud and booming, sounding as if he’s having the time of his life, as he looks back over his shoulder to watch the upcoming waves and Steve´s chest constricts painfully into his chest.  
  
The distance isn’t large between them but it’s still too far for Steve to make out the surfer’s face. It’s hard but he makes a conscious effort to stand still and wait for the guy to meet him, drops his head to watch the muscles in toned legs and arms flex and pull, the sexy body slashing through the water effortlessly as if he´s walking through air . Steve licks his lips as he follows a drop of water that falls off blond hair onto a thick broad shoulder and down to a dusty pink nipple hard from the cold refreshing water before it disappears into the waistband of the guy’s trunk.  
  
There’s a sense of déjà vu for Steve, a feeling of familiarity stealing over him, eyes roving up and down the hard muscular body as if he’s seen this all before. And then he grimaces as an image of a naked and wet Danny standing in the 5-0 locker room inserts in his mind. He feels an ounce of guilt pooling in his belly before shaking it off, the notion ridiculous and laughable because there’s no reason why he should feel this way.  
  
Danny isn’t his. There’s nothing to be feeling guilty about with ogling some sexy guy.  
  
And with that thought in his mind he raises his head and meets crystal blue eyes, looking wide and shocked and he imagines they’re a perfect replica of his own.  
  
“Steve?” Danny yelps, coming jerkily to a stop.  
  
Steve’s mind rewinds the last couple of minutes, fast images of Danny riding the wave and painfully dry-swallows. Danny’s mouth is moving but he can’t hear a word that being said because the waves crashing inside his ears are like white noise and drowning every sound.  
  
He hates himself for being jealous of not being the one to teach Danny how to surf and the anger that suddenly overtakes him, steals his breath. It’s petty of him but all he can imagine is ripping off some phantoms hands and fingers that have been running for weeks up and down Danny’s fit body. And he knows it’s been weeks, because he is starting to remember and flashing back to all those times where Danny’s been acting secretive and nervous around him and evading his line of questioning of his whereabouts when he’s not working or with Gracie. You can’t do those tricks he just did, without having practiced for it. He doesn’t know whether to hate or love the one who’s been teaching Danny how to surf because for all that Danny gripes about hating the water he’s taken to it like a duck to the water.  
  
And then suddenly Danny pouts infront of him, thick arms crossing over his chest, and glowering with chin jutted upward at Steve for ignoring him.  
  
Steve imagines his teeth pulling Danny’s lips apart, tongue licking the contours, begging for entrance, teasing and nipping until his partner gives in. A wave of lust washes over him as he imagines his hands rubbing and petting over Danny’s wet, hard body and wondering about the sinful noises Danny will make while Steve and he are locked lip to lip and battling for dominance.  
  
After months of wanting and waiting it’d be too much for Steve to be idle and do nothing but take what’s his and plunder his way into Danny’s mind, body and soul until all his partner can think of is Steve.  
  
Danny licks his bottom lip, head ducked down and blue mischievous eyes peeking from underneath ridiculous long lashes and all Steve can think is, _Jesus, I’m in trouble_.

**Author's Note:**

> For all you noobs out there, here's some Surfer Slang:
> 
> Wipe-out  
> Falling of your board is referred to as a wipe-out. Other terms are donut, mullering, eating it, taking a pounding, or pretty much anything else you would like.


End file.
